105758-update-notes-8052014
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There's always the obvious reason of actual maintenance that needs to be performed. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The visual bugs actually cause a greater issue as people who create new characters were creating them under the assumption that they would look a certain way with the bugged look. Correcting this sooner rather than later is a good thing for these folks. The PvP bug is also pretty severe in the sense that friends are having trouble getting into arenas together, and we want ya'll to play together. The larger patch will feature additional goodies, sit tight. | |} ---- hopefully ;)! gw hug, that u do now something for the pvpler | |} ---- ---- Hey so what you are essentially doing is allowing people to once again boost in arenas?? I understand that you implemented a penalty if you do not accept a ranked match, but this does not in anyway stop boosting for gear. Now people will just que up with their 1800 geared friend and easily destroy honest players wearing 1200 gear. In other words people who are just hitting 50 will not be able to get their 1500 and 1800 gear until this is fixed. By the way I am not trying to "troll" a dev, just making you aware of this... If my assumptions are wrong (which I hope to God they are) then please enlighten me :) And FYI wearing one or two pieces of 1500 gear, that you get via the unlock intervals, while facing a fully 1800 geared player doesn't help at all due to the gear disparity. | |} ---- ---- wipes the crumbs of his face, and hides the sandwich behind his back. Chwua...not swfure......whaff....twalking....about | |} ---- ---- ---- ....so that you can get shot at by Spellslingers through the friggin walls! | |} ---- ---- Oh snap, Raijinn got infected by that Ya'll thread and is using it too now. Contagion Wildstar 2014 begins~! | |} ---- ---- ^^ for those coming on to flame this patch or complain how "minor" these are...realize how much abject misery we've been hearing on these forums over the above issues...they were easy fixes that were found and could be deployed ASAP. many companies would make you wait until the "consolidated" patch was ready. Yay to responsive behavior! | |} ---- absolutely I would, if I saw the years of work I put into something slip through my fingers because people are quitting my game due to improper gameplay. Make no mistake, people are leaving this game faster than we want them too, and screwing something up as bad as the pvp healing bug and not fixing it right away isn't helping at all. To us it's a game, to them it's their livelihood. and they should be treating it that way. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think the only races the majority of people actually play in this game are human, chua, and oran. It's not that hard to understand why the devs would prioritize them. | |} ---- As a warrior tank , i think the same ... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- After just dropping the content patch Yes i would and so do most other companies i've seen. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you for that! Its to salty in here, keep up the good work! | |} ---- ---- ---- Not only that, but fixing little things that take 5 minutes and make people happy is almost always worth it. I've got extensive experience as a programmer and can tell you that the way I'd work queues was to work on the bigger, harder projects for a while because they were top priority. Then, in between, I'd work on a few little things that were easy, low-hanging fruit. Usually I'd start my morning with those sorts of things to build some momentum for my day. Getting a string of positive e-mails in your inbox from people who are happy that you fixed their pet problem is a good self-esteem booster so you don't get too down while wrestling with the harder stuff you tackle the rest of the day. My co-workers spent their downtime on Facebook or with other distractions. I spent mine knocking the queue's low priority stuff out gangbusters (which works wonders on your pocketbook when it comes time for raises too). It is quite possible that every developer has someone like that working for them, so I really wish people wouldn't gripe about small fixes being done in droves merely because those don't affect them. They might be "little things" to some of you, but may well be the very things someone else is seriously raging about and would be the straw that breaks their proverbial camel's back. You want people to be happy so you have people to play with and against. Be happy when they're happy. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hopefully by correcting this issue more people will flock to the game, because I can tell you it isn't because of the fantastic FotM class buffs. | |} ---- I'm going to use a very old line. Don't like it? Work on your on MMO and shut up. Human's make mistakes, it is a new team so who knows what is going on there, but the simple fact that they fix a simple visual bug during general maintenance shows they are doing something and not just completely ignoring like everyone is saying. | |} ---- And that still doesn't explain how Mortar Strike is finally getting somewhat of a fix (although, not really) in 1.1.1 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA | |} ---- ---- ---- ----